Constellar
"Constellar", known as "Sacred" (セイクリッド Seikuriddo or 세이크리드 Seikeurideu) in Japan and Korea, is an archetype of LIGHT-Attribute monsters which was introduced in Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!!. They are used by Hokuto Shijima in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Their team symbol is a golden eight-pointed star with a small circle behind it. The Xyz Monsters of the archetype, however, also have a larger, sun-like circle encasing the team symbol. This archetype so far has the second most diverse Xyz Monsters, ranging from Rank 3 to 6 and placing behind the Xyz-only archetype; "Number". This archetype is based on constellations. Each non-Xyz Monster has a symbol from the astrological Zodiac in their respective backgrounds, representing which constellation they're from. Story The "lswarm" have spread across the entire Duel Terminal world, which is about to end due to their influence. Those who remain pray to the legend of the "Messiahs" passed down by the elders of each tribe. Are these "Constellar", self proclaimed knights or the heralds of the stars? At the end of the final battle, the "Constellar" and the remaining tribes were outnumbered by the "lswarm" army who had the three dragons of the "Ice Barrier" and "Gishki Zielgigas" the revived leader of the "Steelswarm". In order to even the odds, the "Gem-Knights" had fused together into "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" and the "Constellar" had combined into a single being known as "Constellar Ptolemy M7". Chaos was everywhere that it stirred out a powerful wind that summoned "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" the creator of the Duel Terminal. "Gem-Knight Lazuli" fuses with "Constellar Virgo" to create "Gem-Knight Seraphinite", and eventually becoming "Constellar Sombre" after regressing back into "Lazuli". Along with "Evilswarm Kerykeion", they defeat "Sophia" and end the cycle. Members Each of the non-Xyz "Constellar" monsters (except "Constellar Sombre") is named after a prominent star or stars located in, and are themselves based on a constellation of the Ecliptic. All of these constellations are by definition also signs of the Zodiac, which have their symbols shown on the background of each "Constellar". Xyz "Constellar" monsters are directly named after prominent star clusters, rather than individual stars. "Sombre" (Sombres) is the only "Constellar" who's named after a galaxy, the Sombrero Galaxy. Playing style The "Constellar" archetype mostly focuses on Xyz Summons, and most non-Xyz "Constellar" monsters so far have effects that trigger on Summon and focus on both swarming and toolboxing. "Constellar" Xyz Monsters all require LIGHT-Attribute monsters to be Xyz Summoned, except for "Constellar Ptolemy M7". "Constellar Aldebaran", "Constellar Algiedi" and "Constellar Virgo", when Normal Summoned, can Special Summon another "Constellar" monster with the same Level as they have. "Constellar Sheratan" and "Constellar Zubeneschamali" can both add another "Constellar" monster from the Deck to the hand when Summoned to the field. Combining these with cards such as "Double Summon" and "Ultimate Offering" can lead to an easy swarm of the field. Overall, the weakness of this archetype is that their monsters, except their Xyz Monsters, focus heavily on their own archetype, so it's best to not add too many non-"Constellar" monsters. The only non-"Constellar" monsters that are recommended would be "Honest" (a staple in "Light-based" Decks), "Cyber Dragon" (for a quick beatstick as well to lure out any traps), "Ghost Ship" (for rank 5 Xyz), and even to an extent "Cardcar D" for its amazing draw power. Another weakness is the fact that traps can severely cripple the Deck (though this applies to many Decks of today's meta, but especially to "Constellar" as it is hard for them to make a comeback since they do not have enough support yet), therefore it's recommended to main at least 2 "Royal Decree". Aside from that, they have great potential in maintaining their toolbox strategy, keeping their hand always with a good amount of cards, which "Tragoedia" would fit, besides it's high attack, it can manipulate Levels for your non-"Constellar" Xyz (except "Ptolemy M7"), not to mention controlling your opponent's monsters, with this archetype that has various Levels. This archetype can also easily bring out powerful Rank 3-5 Xyz Monsters extremely fast (even on first turn depending on the hand). An ideal combo would be to use "Constellar Pollux" or "Constellar Algiedi" in combination with "Constellar Kaus" which can then be used to Xyz into "Constellar Pleiades". Using "Fire Formation - Tenki" to search for Kaus may prove useful. "Constellar Leonis" and "Constellar Sheratan" can also be used to bring you +2 by allowing a search for another "Constellar" as well an xyz into famous Rank 3 monsters such as "Wind-Up Zenmaines", "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" or their own "Constellar Hyades" (which can both switch monsters with high ATK to Defense Position and be a Rank 3 fodder for the Chaos Xyz Change of "Constellar Ptolemy M7"). With the release of "Constellar Star Cradle", "Constellar" now has access to a powerful card that retrieves 2 "Constellar" monsters in your Graveyard for more Xyz Summons. Constellar God This Deck focuses on the power of the "Egyptian God" cards. "Constellars" are able to do multiple summons in 1 turn making it so the "Egyptian Gods" are easy to pull out from your hand. From Special reversal combo in ZW Weaknesses "DNA Transplant" and "Scroll of Bewitchment" can prevent the Summoning of "Hyades", "Pleiades" and "Omega" as these monsters require LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon. As "Constellars" rely heavily on their monster effects, "Skill Drain" and "Angel O7" can completely shut down this Deck; anti-LIGHT support and archetypes (i.e. "Allies of Justice" and "Koa'ki Meiru") can help with this too. Anything crippling Special Summons also has this Deck struggling. Monsters such as "Thunder King Rai-Oh" or "Heroic Champion - Gandiva" pretty much end the game for you if protected well. Since most of their effects are centered towards efficient Xyz Summoning they themselves are very vulnerable and dependent on combos, so if they cannot perform a Xyz Summon then they can be put on a severe disadvantage provided the opponent summons something stronger, so a respectable amount of Spell and Traps to protect them is recommended. Trivia *All of the "Constellar" monsters have a similar armor style to the "Vylon" monsters. *The archetype "Tellaknight" is inspired by the Constellar.